vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chart-Track 2007 in review
Chart-Track sales data Top 50 of 2007 #FIFA 08 (Electronic Arts) #Dr Kawashima's Brain Training (Nintendo) #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Activision) #Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (Konami) #More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima (Nintendo) #Halo 3 (Microsoft) #The Simpsons Game (Electronic Arts) #Wii Play (Nintendo) #Assassin's Creed (Ubisoft) # WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 (THQ) # Need for Speed: Prostreet (Electronic Arts) # Cooking Mama (505 Games) # New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo) # Spider-Man 3 (Activision) # Need for Speed: Carbon (Electronic Arts) # Pro Evolution Soccer 6 (Konami) # Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Sega) # FIFA ‘07 (Electronic Arts) # Forza Motorsport 2 (Microsoft) # The Sims 2: Pets (Electronic Arts) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Rockstar) # Transformers: The Game (Activision) # Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix (Electronic Arts) # Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree (Nintendo) # Cars (THQ) # The Sims 2 (Electronic Arts) # Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (Disney Interactive Studios) # Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 (Electronic Arts) # Ratatouille (THQ) # Super Mario Galaxy (Nintendo) # Mario Party 8 (Nintendo) # Football Manager 2008 (Sega) # Resistance: Fall of Man (SCEE) # LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Lucasarts) # Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07 (Electronic Arts) # Tomb Raider: Anniversary (Eidos) # Big Brain Academy (Nintendo) # High School Musical: Sing it! (Disney Interactive Studios) # Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Activision) # MotorStorm (SCEE) # The Sims 2: Castaway (Electronic Arts) # Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (Electronic Arts) # Call of Duty 3 (Activision) # Pokemon Diamond (Nintendo) # World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Vivendi) # MySims (Electronic Arts) # Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (Nintendo) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo) # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas (Ubisoft) # Bratz: Forever Diamondz (THQ) Top 10 Europe games All of Europe, as opposed to just UK data.http://www.next-gen.biz/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=11046&Itemid=2 #Dr. Kawashimas' Brain Training, Nintendo #FIFA 2008, EA #Wii Play, Nintendo #Pro Evolution Soccer 2008, Konami #New Super Mario Bros., Nintendo #Need for Speed Pro Street, EA #Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Activision #Big Brain Academy, Nintendo # The Simpson's Game, EA Top 10 Wii games #Wii Play (Nintendo) #Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Sega) #Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree (Nintendo) #Super Mario Galaxy (Nintendo) #Mario Party 8 (Nintendo) #Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (Nintendo) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo) #Mario Strikers Charged Football (Nintendo) #Sonic and the Secret Rings (Sega) # Resident Evil 4 (Capcom) Top 10 Xbox 360 games #Halo 3 (Microsoft) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (Activision) #Assassin’s Creed (Ubisoft) #Forza Motorsport 2 (Microsoft) #FIFA 08 (EA) #Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (Konami) #Crackdown (Microsoft) #Gears of War (Microsoft) #Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (Capcom) # Bioshock (2K Games) Top 10 PS3 games # Resistance: Fall of Man (SCEE) # Motorstorm (SCEE) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Activision) # FIFA 08 (EA) # Assassin’s Creed (Ubisoft) # Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 (Konami) # Formula 1: Championship Edition (SCEE) # Need for Speed: ProStreet (EA) # Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune (SCEE) # WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 (THQ) External links *The games of 2007 *Platform breakdown *Analysis Category:Chart-Track